Searching for You
by Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa
Summary: Kai and Rei were bestfriends, but they were separated by war. Tyson and Max, Kai's new found friends try to find Rei for Chinese New Year, before his so called girlfriend does. KaixRei ReixKai YAOI! UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Separated By War

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
HELLO YA READERS!!!! I'm Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa, and this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Parties* Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. Lemme give ya a brief summary. Okay... Um... Kai and Rei were best friends. (I know they're not, but in this fic, they are. Okay?) But they were separated by war in Rei's country, China. Rei's at risk there, while Kai went to Japan. He meets Tyson and Max, and they try to find Rei before Chinese New Year. Oh yeah, there's beyblading here too. So please ENJOY!!!!  
  
~*Separated By War*~  
  
High in the mountains of China, two boys roamed the villages, both causing both mischief and trouble. One of them was called Kai Hiwatari. He had front steel gray hair and dark indigo on the back. He had blood red eyes and two blue triangles on each cheek. Kai wore a dark purple shirt with baggy jean pants and red runners. He worked out a lot, so he was quite muscular. Some people called him a devil; for he was cold and rude, except to the people he cared. The other was called Rei Kon. He had long black hair nicely wrapped on the back. He had golden eyes and long side bangs, so his ears were hardly visible. His hair was quite spiked. Rei wore a traditional Chinese outfit. He also worked out, but not as much as Kai. Instead, he learns martial arts. Rei is kind and quiet. He's a bit wise and intelligent, and sometimes shy or extremely confident. His movements are very flexible and graceful at the same time.  
  
Kai and Rei were best buddies. They shared each other's fears and happiness. But they were also rivals; on beyblading. Kai had a blue beyblade, while Rei had a silver one. Usually it'll be a draw, or usually Kai wins of having an years more experience than Rei. Kai would help Rei train, and even sometimes Rei would triumphs over the almighty Kai!  
  
One day, Rei and Kai went out for a swim in the river. " Man this feels good! It's such a blazing day, and I'm burning!" " So am I! At least SHE'S not here." Kai blinked. " Who's SHE?" Rei looked worried. He looked left and right before whispering " Mariah..." Kai fell in the water. When his head popped up, he laughed. " You're scared of MARIAH?! That pink fluff? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!" Rei blushed. " It's not funny! You have no idea what she does to me!" " Oh I know. She's deeply in love with you and she torchers you! Ha! But," Kai suddenly looked serious. " That's why you have me. If you're really terrified of her, I'll kick her butt for you." Rei looked Kai straight in the eye. " You'd really do that for me?" Kai smiled and said, " Duh! That's what friends do!!! Right?" Rei laughed and yelled, " RIGHT!"  
  
" Right? For what?" Kai and Rei turned around to look for where the feminine voice came from. Then up the hill, was a giant pink fluff ball, wearing a pink bikini, looking straight at poor Rei. " Rei! Why in the pink world didn't you tell me that you were in the river? Why? I thought you loved me and cared for me?" Poor Rei hid behind Kai. Kai felt sorry for his scared friend, and had to defend him, just as Rei would do for Kai. " HEY YA PINK CRAZY GIRL!!!!!! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HERE!!! THIS IS REI'S AND MY RIVER TO CHILL OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah just huffed. She knew she couldn't do anything to Rei since Kai was here. She'll have to try again later. So she left.  
  
" Whoa, thanks Kai. A lot. You're the best pal in the universe!!!" Rei hugged Kai. " Aw, it was nothing! From now on, I'm your bodyguard! And you're my boss! So, what'cha wanna do boss?" Rei giggled and slapped Kai playfully on the back of his head. " You silly!" They played together until sunset. Then they greeted bye to each other and went home. In the middle of the night, Rei woke up Kai. " Huh? Rei we can't play now. It's 2:47 and I really need to sleep- Hey what's that thumping noise?" " Kai, I'm REALLY sorry but our village is gonna have war and we need to flee China. Oh, and by the way, here." Rei gave Kai a present. "I was suppose to give it to next week, because of your birthday but I think you should have it now. Hope you like it." Kai's eyes popped open and he ripped the wrapper. Then he slowly opened the box and there it was. It was a pure white silk scarf. " Oh thank you! Thank you! Oh, and I also have a present for you! Here you go." Rei ripped open the box while Kai tried on his new scarf. " WOW!!! It's a Yin/Yang red bandanna!!! Thanks a lot Kai!" He put on his bandanna and it was a perfect fit. " It even supports my bangs!" " It even extends, so it'll fit you when you grow up!"  
  
" Great Kai. But now we have to get to the airport before all the seats are taken, let's go!" Rei pulled Kai all the way to the airport, and there was a big crowd yelling in a foreign language that Kai doesn't know. " Take me to Japan!" " No me!" " Me please! I don't wanna die!" Then one person came out of airplane and said in Chinese, " There's only one more seat left! We have no more room!" " What are they talking about, Rei?" Kai asked. " Kai... I'm really sorry for this but..." Rei has tears streaming out of his eyes. " Rei, what's wrong?" Out of nowhere, Rei punched Kai. " Rei! What as that for!?" Kai winced in pain. " Farewell, Kai." Rei said. " Wha...?" Kai last said before going unconscious. " Please Mr. Airplane guy! Take this boy!" Rei yelled. The 'Mr. Airplane guy' took Kai and yelled, " If you ever wanna see this boy, come to Tokyo, Japan!" Then the airplane door closed and took off. Rei hoped that Kai would have a better life than him.  
  
~*END OF CHAPTER*~  
  
Woah, that was pretty long. And a bit horny too. Please review, PLEASE DO and tell me if ya like the fic, and ideas, and other stuff. PLEASE!!! And NO FLAMES PLEASE 'CAUSE THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ATTEPT!!! So, um... See ya later!  
ììì ë§¨ ì  
ììì ë§¨ ìë 


	2. Friends

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
HELLO YA READERS!!!! I'm Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa, and this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Parties* Oh, I already said that. Well, I'm not parting because it's my very first fic. Because, TOMMAROWS CHIRSTMAS!!!! *Parties* THAT was for, me. I'm starting the chappie! *Parties AGAIN* That was for... Hm... I forgot.  
  
~*Friends*~  
  
It's been six years later, and Kai looked at a picture of Rei and him. If he can make one wish, he'll wish for him and Rei to at least see each other again. He'll do anything for that. " Why am I hoping for something that's impossible? Rei and I are never gonna see each other again." But his heart says one day they will see each other, once again. " Hey Kai! Wazz up?" " Max, how many times have I told you to never bother me when I'm thinking?" The cheery blonde blinked. " Uh...? Five? But who cares! It's a day before Christmas! Cheer up!" Those fiery blood red eyes glared at the little innocent sky blue eyes. Then, another blue eyes met them, except his shade of blue was pure sapphire. " Something bugging ya, Kai? You look like you could use a little dinner! Ha ha! Me too!" Max simply sweat dropped and walked to Kai. The sapphire-eyed boy, Tyson also followed Max to red into those deadly eyes, and said, " When I look into your eyes, you looked like you lost someone dearly, and hope that you can see that person again." Kai's mind was shocked. How could he have known? " How...? How did you know?" Max and Tyson smiled. Slowly, Tyson showed his photo book and diary he was hiding behind his back. Kai felt angry, and stood up with shaking fists. " You miss someone named Rei? Well, Kai. Get ready for this. We met him at the park once. He seems really nice, but he had the same sadness in his eyes like you. We felt like we was meeting another you." Kai felt rather relieved. Rei wasn't dead by war six years ago. Even so, he was gonna kill Tyson and Max for going through his private stuff. " But when Tyson and I saw your picture of the same guy, except younger, and read your diary, it described exactly as him." " You... Met Rei?" Tyson and Max nodded. " Problem is, we met him two months ago. We never saw him since." Tyson said. Kai's hope sank. " But keep your hope up Kai, there's two million people in Tokyo." Max encouraged. Kai's hope sank deeper and deeper. Over two million people, and searching for one is hopeless. He sighed, and said, " Thanks a lot guys. Really, I mean that. But," Kai paused. " I'm still gonna kill ya for reading my diary." Max and Tyson's eyes popped ( A/N: Not literally) and ran outside. " Don't you kinda feel sorry for Kai? I mean, we can at least TRY to find this 'Rei' character for Kai, for his Chirstmas present since we don't know what to get him for Christmas?" Max asked. " Yeah, but we only got one day, it's hopeless." Tyson sighed. " Can't we at least TRY?" " Fine." They both ran to the police department. Tyson asked, " Ms. Officer? I'd like to start a private search party for... Uh... Max, what's his name again?" " Rei." The officer sighed and said, " I'm sorry boys, but there is at least a hundred Rei's in Tokyo. I need his last name." " Uh... Kin? Or Yon?" " Or Kon..." The female officer whispered. " Did you say something?" " No." " Can we comeback in about fifteen minutes? This search is very important for our friend." The officer nodded and said, " Name's Mariah. But my Japanese name, since this is Japan, is Mao." " Hey Mao. Thanks for helping us. Tyson, you stay here and tell her about this Rei. I'll go get Kai and ask him." After ten minutes, Max came back, panting. " It's Kon. Rei Kon." Mao, madly went through her files. " Kon, Kon, Kon..." She kept mumbling. " Aha! Kon! Rei Kon. Hm... Yes, he lives in Tokyo. But in very North part of it. Okay. Rest up tonight. Tomorrow, the police will start searching." " Thank you! Thank you! Arigato Gozaimas des ne! Thank you SO much!" Max and Tyson exclaimed and left. When they left, Mao thought about Rei. " No one will have Rei for Christmas. Only me. Those idiots will never find him, because he lives in the very South." Mao got the phone and called her friend, Lee. " Lee, I want you to get you know who and guard his house and arrest him for Christmas, now for I'll fire you." She hanged up and went home.  
  
~*END OF CHAPTER*~  
  
Uh oh... Mariah ( Mao) is the bad guy! ... *Parties YET AGAIN* That party was for NEKO-me, who was the only one who reviewed. MERRY CHIRSTMAS NEKO-me!!!!!! AND THANK YOU!!!!!! Uh... Please review again and to the people who didn't review, REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. The Hint of Rei

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
Hello! ^__^ It dun't think it's a Christmas fic anymore... DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I have a question for ya'll who's reading this. Should I make it yaoi? Or should just leave it to non yaoi? Hm?  
  
~*The Hint of Rei*~  
  
Kai really missed Rei. One thing Rei was really good at, other than beyblading, was soccer. He was the best at school, and he could even whip people's ass with one kick. Kai wondered if Rei was still good at that. Max and Tyson flew out somewhere, after he made that threat, and for some reason, he felt all hope is lost. " Maybe they're looking for Rei. Yeah, that's it! Well, I should be looking for him too." He grabbed his jacket and went outside. First he checked the park. Then nearly every hotel in Tokyo. It was dawn, and he really wanted to find him. Now. " HEY KAI!!!" The blonde haired called. Beside him was Tyson, eating atleast 50 pounds of donuts. " Where were you two bastards?! I was looking for you nearly everywhere!" Kai put his anger back on. " Jeef, Igh difent hing ju kare!" Tyson tried to say. " You shut your dirty mouth jackass!" Kai snapped. Tyson gulped his food and said, " I said, 'Jeez, I didn't think you care!'"  
  
Kai just fumed. Nothing more. Usually, he'll strangle him by now. " See?" Max said, " Kai didn't kill you because it's Christmas! The time of love and joy!" Kai and Tyson just 'hmphed' and looked away. Then outta no here, a pink pom-pom attacked Kai on the face. " What the hell?!" He yelled while nearly destroying the pink pom-pom. After that, a pink girl appeared. That's right. Pink. ( A/N: Mariah haters, prepare to attack and scream like hell!!!!) Pink hair, pink T-Shirt, pink skirt, pink hair tie, pink shoes, pink watch, pink socks, and the other pink pom-pom. She glared at Kai, and he just glared back. " If you're here, you must know where Rei is." Kai spoke, threatening her. " Like you care?! Gimme back my pom, now!" " Oh, you mean this?" Kai ripped the pom-pom and threw it on the ground. " I'm sorry. I thought it was just some shit seeing it came from you." ( A/N: GO KAI!!! WHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NICE DISS!) " Wait a sec!" Max piped. " Aren't you the same police officer who said you'll help us find Rei? Did you find him?" " Well, yes. He is playing a soccer game, but too bad. It's over." " Do you know-" " Cut the fuck, Max. She already knows Rei. Her name's Bitch." Mariah glared. " Mariah, nice to meet you. I have to go now, I'm going to the Beyblade tournament downtown." " Oh, you mean the partner one?" Tyson asked. " Oh yes. Bye!" With that, she left. Kai looked at the floor. He had no partner. He cannot enter. He had a feeling Rei was there. He wanted to battle him. " Kai? We'll find Rei for you, we promise."  
  
~* END*~  
  
Like I said earlier, should I make it yaoi? Please review. 


	4. Partner Tournament

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
Hello again! ^__^ I was thinking. Chinese New Year is close to most Asian peeps! Like me! Dat's right! I'm Asian! So, what do ya'll think? Oh yeah, there will be some OC's I created. It's a short chapter anyways.  
  
~*Partner Tournament*~  
  
Tyson, Max and Kai were Downtown, waiting for the tournament. Tyson and Max were partners. Kai? Had a late entrance, but the BBA let him in at the last minute. His partner was Tyson's cousin, Tyler. Kai had to admit Tyler had some skills. But he knew Rei had way beyond better. " Okay! Everyone has a partner in this tournament! These are the contestants! Last years champion, Tyson with Max! Mariah and Lee! Kai and Tyler! Kane and Salima! Ozuma and Mariam! Rika and Myna! Topaz and Emerald! Rei and Chikara!" DJ Jazz man said. A minute later, Mr. Dickenson rised up and whispered something to jazzman. " We're sorry for the mistake folks! It seems like Rei happens to be Chei! So it's Chei and Chikara!" Kai thought it didn't seem right. He took a quick glance at Mariah, who was too busy smirking. He hit Tyson and Max. " What? Is something bothering you besides Rei?" " Pretty much. Something isn't right here. Look at that pink girl. She's smirking." " Maybe she's just excited." " No, I know that smirk." " Kai, do you have something to say to us?" " Yeah. She and I grew up together." " Shoulda seen that one come'n." " Shut up Tyson." " Well, just enjoy the competition for now, and then tonight we'll discuss. Kapeesh?" " Whatever."  
  
~* END*~  
  
Hm. I updated 2 chappies today seeing I types so little. 


	5. Semifinals and Some Confessions

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
Hm. Well, can't argue with the reviewers! LOOK OUT READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FROM NOW ON, THIS FIC IS OFFICALLY YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAIxREI RULEZ FROM HELL TO HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry If I'm acting inane and all, but can anyone tell me when's Chinese New Year? I don't even know my own traditions. I'm a disgrace.  
  
~* Semifinals and Some Confessions*~ The day later was Christmas, and yet Kai wasn't too happy about it. He and Tyler beat the shit outta Ozuma and Mariam quite easily by himself. Tyler was out by Ozuma before Jazzman could say " Let It Rip!"  
  
As usual, Kai was in the semifinals. Tyson and Max did a pretty good job themselves. They beat Kane and Salima. Kai had to admit Kane and Salima were skilled. Tyson and Max were in the semifinals. Mariah and Lee beat Rika and Myna. That battle was an hour long. Rika and Myna were both hard to beat; a real challenge. Kai had to keep his guard up. Mariah is getting stronger. He had a feeling that Chei IS Rei. No doubt about it. But something as wrong. Still, he had no proof. Mariah and Lee went to the semifinals. Chikara and *Chei* beat Topaz and Emerald. Chikara was pretty good, but Chei? She didn't even have Rei's bitbeast or strategy or style! What's up with that? It was break time, and Kai told everything he knows about his past with Rei, and how Rei was tortured by Mariah' bitchyness. " Ooh. Like how?" Max asked. " Well, Rei almost got raped-" " WHAT?!" " It's true. An also, he has a scar on his forehead, so I gave him a bandanna that'll support his bangs and hide that nasty scar." " How'd he get it?" " Mariah doesn't care about anything, anyone but herself. She just likes Rei for her entertainment. Nothing more. Anyways, back to the point. He got attacked there by Mariah's sharp nails." " Oh." " Mariah picks on Rei because he's probably the kindest and gentlest kid in our village. I pity him." 'But that's why I love him' Kai added in his head. " So do you think what Mariah said about Rei living in the north side of Tokyo is a lie?" " Probably. He likes quiet places, and well the south part is more peaceful, I think he lives in the south part." " Oh." " So, me and Max looked in the North part early in the morning for no fuck'n reason?!" " Seems so." " THAT B-OTCH!!! I'm gonna whip her ass if I get to battle her in the semifinals!" Tyson grabbed his beyblade and asked his cousin, " Wanna battle? I'll so easy on you!" " Sure!" " I'll be referee!" called Max. " 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!" A white blade and a grey one smashed into each other. " Woah! This is an intense battle!" Max exclaimed. 'It'll be way more intense if me and Rei battled' Kai thought. 'That's is, if he was still good.' They kept practicing until the break time was over.  
  
" Welcome back beybladers! Today will be the semi final matchs with Tyson and Max, Kai and Tyler, Mariah and Lee, and Chikara and Chei!" DJ Jazzman said to the audience. " First up, Tyson and Max VS. Mariah and Lee! After that, Kai and Tyler VS. Chikara and Chei!" 'Two of my friends against the pink slut. This will be interesting' The 4 beybladers marched up to the stadium, launchers ready. " Ready? 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!!" ~* END CHAPTER*~  
  
LOL, I left a battle sequence cliffhanger there!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm insane, thank you! Review pleeze! 


	6. Lost to a Pink Lynx and a Black Lion

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
Hm. Well. I guess I got SOME reviews. So. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and people who like Tyson and/or Max, this chapter IS NOT FOR YOU. And Mariah haters? Get ready to yell and scream and flame me. Well, got to get ready! (Hides under a desk)  
  
~*Lost to a Pink Lynx and a Black Lion*~  
  
" Oh, we are SO gonna kick her ASS!!!!" Tyson yelled lively. " Yeah, but don't get too confident. Mariah has defiantly improved. Her cat scratch attack is beyond stronger." Kai informed. " Hm." Max thought. " What about that Lee guy?" " Oh him? I dunno. He's her cousin, I think. Well, his attack is called Black Thunder Dark Lightning." " Well, even so. we are SO STILL gonna kick her ASS!!!!" Tyson pulled Max to the arena. " WELCOME BACK BEYBLADERS!!!!!! WE SHALL START THE FIRST SEMIFINAL MATCH!!!! MARIAH AND LEE VS. TYSON AND MAX!!" Max and Tyson waved to their fans cheering them. But Mariah and Lee? They seem really focused.  
  
" 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!" White, green beyblades crashed into black and pink beyblades. It seems like Mariah was the first to attack. " GALUX! CAT SCRATCH!" From the audience, Kai was watching closely. Maybe if he listened well, he'd had some hints to find Rei. The pink beyblade suddenly spinning rapidly around the stadium attack both Tyson and Max in a blink of an eye. " GALEON! DARK THUNDER BLACK LIGHTNING!" A roar of thunder and black lighting attacked both Tyson and Max. " DRACIEL! FORTRESS DEFENSE AROUND DRAGOON!" Both the white and green had a high defense both attacks seem to have no affect. " Wha-?" " Just give up you pink kidnapper! Where's Rei?" Tyson asked. " Kidnapper?! Ha! Mind your own business jackass!" " JACKASS?! DON'T YOU CALL MY PARTNER A JACKASS  
  
" Oh yeah!? Try to attack! My Draciel had got our defense higher than your attack!" " That's why we trained! Galeon! Ebony Bomb!" A black Lion emerged and roared. Then the black beyblade spun so fast there were spark marks. After that, the black beyblade jumped and slamed down to the ground, destroying the stadium. The pink beyblade jumped into the air before it's partner can attack. " Galux! Secret Stalk!" A pink lynx came out, claws out. Both beyblades broke through the shied. " No! DRACIEL!" The green beyblade almost flew out of the stadium. " Dragoon! Storm attack! Pull Draciel back into the game!" The white blade threw in a wind that put the green back to the stadium, ( whiched looked like a garbage dump now anyways) but even better. It landed on top of Galeon. " Draciel now! Heavy Viper Wall!!!" The black and purple turtle formed a wall that even the lion cannot escape. " NO GALEON!! YOU WIMP! I ORDER YOU TO BREAK FREE!!!!!" Lee demanded. " DRAGOON! Phantom Hurricane!" A hurricane attacked the lion. Galeon had no choice but to surrender. He went inside into his blade and flew away. " NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Yeah!" Max and Tyson cheered. 'They're really getting good' Kai thought. 'But wait, where's that bastard's blade? This isn't good.' Tyson noticed something. Mariah's blade was nowhere to be seen. " I guess. We WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!!!!" " WOAH! LADIES AND GENTLEMENS!!! TYSON AND MAX HAVE WON AGAINST MARIAH AND LEE-" But before DJ Jazzman could finish, a flashy pink blade attacked Draciel. The green blade was out of the stadium, destroyed with scratch marks on it. " WHA-? DRACIEL!" Max raced to his beyblade, tears flying out. " Boys. They always underestimate female power. They're never smart in beybattles. Then again, when are they ever smart?" Mariah said. (A/N: No need to offend boys or anything.) Tyson just glared. 'If that bitch thinks she can have Rei, she's fuck'n wrong. Rei is mine. But. Does Rei love me?' Kai thought about this a lot. What if Rei doesn't love him? What if Rei hates him when he confesses? What if Rei's heart belong to someone else?  
  
" You destroy Max's blade. OH NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY!!!!! PREPARE TO LOSE!!!!!!! DRAGOON! HYPER VICTORY TORNADO, ATTACK!!!!!!" The blue dragon emerged. " This will be good." Mariah whispered. When the dragon attacked, Mariah yelled, " SECRET STALK!" " Secret what?!" The pink beyblade disappeared, making the wind attack miss. " Where in hell did it go?" Then a pink blade attacked head on of the white, causing it to wobble. " No!" " Oh it's over! GALUX!!! SHOW 'EM MY NEW ATTACK!!! FELINE FANG!" 'I still have some power let to at least make one more move." Tyson thought. " DRAGOON!!! GIVE THE KITTY EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!!!! EXTREME TERMINAL TYPHOON!!!!!!!" A white and pink blade clashed into each other. Galux's sharp claws/ fangs VS. Dragoon's destructive typhoon.  
  
Who will win?  
  
A huge smoke appeared. Everyone gasped. Who won? After a minute of clearing it seems like. " NOOOOOO!!! DRAGOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The white blade has stopped spinning, battered with scratch marks. " Feh. You were one of my easiest opponents. I thought you were the world champ! Guess I as wrong. I didn't even use half of my power. You're pathetic. You and Max don't deserve to be bladers." With those harsh words, Mariah left with Lee, leaving a terrible feeling. He wondered if could anyone beat her. Maybe Kai can. Just maybe. But what about this Rei character? Kai mentioned he was very strong. But was he strong enough to beat Mariah? A Chinese teen, sitting on the very back seat row saw everything. He saw Kai, and his new found friends. 'At least I found him, after 6 whole years anyways. But is he the same Kai I know? I hope he didn't change. He's so cute that I can't take my eyes off him. But what if he hates me if I confessed to him that I love him, and that I'm gay?' 


	7. The Phoenix Rises Once More

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
LOL, I didn't believe I'd have THIS many reviews. To some people, this isn't much. But to me? Hey, it's my first fic so I don't mind at all. Doesn't anyone think my story's a bit horny??? I mean, the title is dramatic, the plot is crazy, I'm already trying yaoi and I got a lot of reviews. (Once again, to ME!) Like, how many people actually enjoys this? Well. Kai lovers. This chappie is for you! ^___^ You guys can watch Kai kick some ASS! (Gets a sign that says " Go Kai!") WOOHOO!!!!! Go Kai! Go Kai! Kick some ass! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! If anyone is wondering if Kai's my fav. character, NOPE! REI IS SOOO HOT!!!!!! Personally, I prefer Rei than Kai. BUT!!! Kai's my second!!! Soooo. GO KAI!!! GO KAI!!! ~*The Phoenix Rises Once More*~  
  
Due to Tyson and Max's loss, Kai trained Tyler way harder. All day, practicing shooting, attack strategy and defense. Ooh, Tyler was very tired at the end. But Kai had to admit, Tyler was learning fast and is almost as good as Tyson himself. 'Yeah, but Rei? When I battle him, it'll be a real match.' Kai thought. 'Poor Max and Tyson. They've been so frustrated; they can't even make a new blade. As much as they're annoying, they're my friends. So I have to avenge them. Not only for them, but for me as well. If Tyler and me win, we'll battle Mariah and Lee, and they're real hard. Then after I win, I'll find Rei. I hope.' He fell asleep, dreaming about HIS Rei, no one else.  
  
" WELCOME BACK TO OUR LAST SEMIFINAL MATCH! KAI AND TYLER VS. CHIKARA AND CHEI!!!!" DJ Jazzman yelled into the microphone. When Kai saw Chei, who he thought it was Rei, it took it back. She looked like nothing like Rei. Chei has short brown hair, jasmine eyes, blue sweater, brown skirt, black high heel boots and a red beyblade. As if for Chikara, she has long brown hair, purple eyes, green t-shirt, black skirt. Red high heels and a green beyblade. " Bladers, are you ready?! 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!!!" Blue and Lavender blades shot up, attacking the red and green blades. " DRANZER! FLAME SABER!" The blue blade jumped up, watching its prey like a hawk, then dived down so quickly with scorching fire around it hit Chikara's green beyblade. " C'MON! YOU KNOW IT GOES WITH FIRE!!! ICE STORM, ATTACK ICOLAR!!!!!" Chikara yelled. Then a polar bear came out of it's bit. " What?! She has a bitbeast?!" Suddenly, the room became cold. " Shit." Tyler's blade started to topple. Chei, using this as an advantage, attack it and it flew outta the stadium, leaving Kai. All alone. " No. I need back up." " Aw, is the weather too cold for the birdy? You need back up?" Chei mocked. " . Well, I've been training for this a long time ago." " Hm?" " DRANZER!! HEATED SUN!" " WHAT?!" Dranzer, the blue blade span around the stadium so fast, it start to generate heat. Soon it became like inside a volcano. " VOLCANO EXCELLENT EMMISION!!!" Dranzer screeched a battle cry as the blue blade attacked Chikara's blade with flames. It was so hot and quick, the green beyblade was now, just burnt ashes. Chikara was so surprised, she nearly fainted.  
  
" YES! One bitch down, one to go!" Kai said. But Chei didn't seem that worried at all. " Don't go celebrating now, bastard. You still have to go through ME!" " So? You're friend has a bitbeast, but you don't-" " So what? Just because she has a bitbeast doesn't mean I'm any better. GO!!" The red blade started spinning rapidly, and attacking Kai too fast for him to defend. After a few seconds, it started to wobble. Kai was sweating. 'What should I do?' Kai thought fast. Then he got an idea. 'That's it!' " You know, you're not the only one with a few tricks! Dranzer! BLAZING FAIA KAGE!" " What?!" At first, Dranzerwas almost invisible like the shadows, and then a bright light appeared. When the light was gone, the stadium was on fire. One beyblade was burnt and one beyblade was spinning through the flames. " The winner is. KAI! Whick means, ON TOMMAROWS FINAL BATTLE, MARIAH AND LEE VS. KAI AND TYLER!!!!!" " That was awesome Kai! Where'd you learn that move?" Tyson kept asking. " That? A friend of mines did. That friend also taught me moves way better than that." Kai answered. " You mean Rei?" Kai nodded. " WOAH!!! NOW I'M REALLY CONVINCED REI IS A GREAT BLADER!!!!" " WICKED MAN!!" " WITH THOSE MOVES, YOU'RE SURE TO BEAT THE FUCK OUTTA MARIAH AND HER BITCH ASS FRIEND!" " Fuck out of me? Very funny blue headed asshole." Everyone turned to see the one and the only, pink freak. " What do you want?!" " Me? Nothing. Just the matter of fact I heard the name 'Rei'." " So? What about it?!" Kai snapped.  
  
" No need to be rude, especially to a lady-" " YOU?! A LADY?! HA! Are you sure? I thought you were a rampaging Godzilla." Tyson, Tyler and Max laughed at the joke. " Good diss man!" " AND, if you're a lady how come I never noticed? I also thought you were a walking piece of shit. Well, if you're a lady, a blue whale is gonna swim outta my ass." The gang laughed harder at this. " Well, just to tell you, I've learned Rei's most special move." Kai glared. She couldn't learn that move! No way! That attack is almost impossible to beat. Only he knew how to counter against it." Yeah. You better be worried Kai."  
  
~*END*~  
  
Wow. Very weird. Hey, not that I don't want flames or anything, but how come no body flamed me? I was hoping to get at least one flame because of Mariah and Lee beating Tyson and Max. OH WELL!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR NOT FLAMING!!!!!!!!!! I love ya'll! (NOT IN THAT WAY!) ^_________________________^ Hey, I need an attack name. It has to sound REALLY KOOL. And destructive. And wicked. And OUTTA THIS WORLD!!!!!! ^^ I'd like to thank neko-jin or telling me when is Chinese New Year. THANK YOU NEKO-JIN!!!!!! And, also Devlinn Reiko=Bryan/Rei Luver, for putting me on a favourite list. YOU ROCK!!! Anyone wondering what FAIA and KAGE means? Faia means Fire and Kage means shadow in Japanese. Did anyone like my attacks??? 


	8. I Win

SEARCHING FOR YOU  
  
Yo! Wazz up? Well. sad sad today. This story is almost over. Actually, it's the last chappie. Well, might as well get it over with. So, I updated a new story called 'My Life as Three Souls'. ^__^ Please check that out! Oh yeah. Chinese New Year was yesterday. I was gonna post it, but thing piece of work accidentally got deleted. So I had to type it again.  
  
~* I Win*~  
  
All night and day, Kai wondered if he could whether beat the pink bitch. What if she was better? What if. What if. What if Mariah really knows Rei's most destructive attack? The ultimate elemental force. What if.  
  
" WELCOME BACK BEYBLADERS!!!!!!! WE'LL START THE FINAL MATCH TODAY!!!!!!! THE POWERFUL MARIAH AND LEE VS. THE ALMIGHTY KAI AND TYLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The 4 bladers marched up. Mariah was using a new attack ring. " Give it up Kai! No one can beat the power of my Galux!" " You should put your ass where your mouth is!" " Yeah? Feast your eyes Kai, my Galux is indestructible! Galux is gonna tear your Dranzer up in pieces!" " Give it a rest bitch! You're just scared!" Mariah and Kai trash talked. " Bladers! Are you ready?! 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!" Blue and Green clashed into Pink and black. " Galux! Cat Scratch Attack!" " Holy shit!" The pink blade attacks the same way it attack Tyson and Max. " Dranzer! Korosu Faia!" (A/N: Arigato Gozaimas to StarryNightObsession for the attack! It means Fire to kill) Dranzers attack matched up with Mariah's, with both great speed and power. " Galeon! Finish off the weak! Ebony Bomb!" Once again, the stadium was smashed. Tylers blade was turned into dust.  
  
" Two assholes VS. Me?! I don't think I'm gonna win." " That's right! You'll lose! Galux! Feline Fang! Destroy Dranzer! Rip him apart!" " Galeon! Help Galux!" The two cats started to kill the phoenix. " Nooo!! Dranzer! Grrr. Flame Circle!" (A/N: Thanks to neko-jin for that idea! No it's not stupid, it's great!) A blazing circle of fire burnt the two felines, leaving Dranzer a chance to escape. " Wings of a Phoenix!" Dranzer flapped his wings violently and sparks of fire started to perform. 'This takes time. I just hope the Flame Circle holds out long enough. Rei told me this is a great combination.' Kai thought. 'That's right Kai. Use the attack I created for you.' The black haired teen watched Kai closely. " Yes! Dranzer! Attack!" The phoenix soared down to both of the blades. It slammed down, making them wobble. " No!" " Shut up brat! Plan B! Now!" " Wha the fuck?!"  
  
A violet and a red blade joined the scene. " Who-" " Hey Kevin and Gary. Perfect timing!" " No fair! Go Dragoon!" " Draciel!" The green and white repaired blades slammed into Galmon and Galzzy. The few seconds bought time to Galux and Galeon to recover. " Shit!" Then the White Tigers beyblades surrounded Dranzer, Draciel and Dragoon and clashed head on. " We need help!" After a quick second, a silver blade attacked all four, separating them. Everyone looked the side, and there he was. " R-R-Rei?!" Kai gasped. " 4 against 3 aren't fair White Tigers! Battle on Driger! Tiger Claw!!" Rei's blade sharpened. " Galzzy! Bear Axe!" " Draciel! Aoi Ame!" Draciel blade created water and he other blades seem to have trouble controlling it. " Damn it! I'm hungry!" Gary's blade flew out of the stadium. While it did, the pushed the water on the opposite team blades and members. " YES! Galeon! DARK THUNDER BLACK LIGHTNING!!!!!" The blade mixed electricity with the water, and shocked them. " EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!" The four bladers screeched.  
  
Dragoon and Draciel were out soon. Finally, the electricity stopped, but left Kai and Rei to their knees. " Shit. When did they THIS strong?!" " Fuck." " Had enough?! You know you can't win. You're weak!" 'Ugh. I can't show Rei I'm weak, or he'll never fall for me.' " No, you talk trash, GO TALK TO TRASH!" " MOST LIKELY YOUR ASS!!!!" As Kai and Rei rose, so did their bitbeasts. " Kai, if we're gonna finish this off, we need to use that attack I thought you a long time ago. Okay?" " Right behind ya Rei." Mariah, Lee and Kevin were attacking Driger and Dranzer, thinking they're doing damage. But actually, they were in defensive mode so no damage was inflected. Kai and Rei on the other hand, were in deep concentration. " Wuss the matter?! Afraid to attack?!" " Time to take you out of misery! I'll finish it off! GALUX!!!!! FELINE FAN-"  
  
" DRANZER! ULTIMATE VOLCANO FORCE!!!!" The scarlet bird flew up in the sky, and then soared down with high speed like lava rushing down a volcano. It hit Galmon so hard it melted into ashes. " DRIGER! ULTIMATE ELEMENTAL FORCE!!!!" The white tiger roared loudly before striking. " Ultimate what the fuck?!" " My attack. I was trying to perfect it since 6 years ago. With this baby, I can call upon any force of nature, and use it to attack." Lee stuttered. Rei couldn't do that, could he? " He had to strike before Rei can. " Black Thunder Dark Lightning attack!" " Ha! You fell for it!" " WHAT?!" " DRIGER!!! Make water!" The black blade shocked itself, and then shattered into a million pieces. " Yes!" Kai and Rei high fived. " Too bad we still have to extinguish the pice of shit that came from hell." " What's wrong baka?! I thought you knew Rei's attack!" Mariah smirked. " Yes I do! GALUX!!! Make haze!" The pink blade started to make a heavy mist that no one can see through it.  
  
" Don't worry Kai. I know how to counter this. Just wait." Kai heard Rei's soft voice and did what he was told. After a minute, the fog disappeared, but Mariah's blade completely stopped spinning. " What the fuck happened?!" " Yeah Rei, can ya fill me in here?" " It's obvious Mariah didn't practice. I, haven't even masteed ALL the forces for 6 years and to think Mariah can learn it in a day? You're such an idiot Mariah." " No. I lost." " LADIES AND GENTLEMENS!!!!!! KAI AND TYLER HAS WON THIS EXCITING MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE THE NEW WORLD CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Everyone cheered and applauded.  
  
" So Rei. Um. Can I talk to you for a minute?" " Sure." Kai and Rei were in the restroom. " Uh. Great job! You improved. A lot!" " Thanks. You did too. And uh." Kai suddenly hugged Rei. " I've missed you so much Rei." Tears started to fall. " I did too Kai. But the important thing is, we found each other. That's all that matters." " But there is still a secret I must share with you." " Oh? What's that?" Kai first hesitated, then whispered in Rei's ears, " Ashiteru Rei. Wo Ai Ne." Kai closed his eyes, waiting for Rei to slap him across the face or something, but instead, felt warm lips to his. 'Holy Shit! He's kissing me! He's ACTUALLY KISSING ME!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a fuck'n miricle! A MIRICLE!!!!!!' Kai kissed back, as he put his arms around Rei's waist.  
  
" So Rei! We haven't battled since years! You up for it?" " You bet! Don't think cuz I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" " Boyfriend?!" Max quoted. " I- I meant best friends!" " Ohhh. Right." Kai and Rei laughed nervously. This battle was unforgettable. " Ready?" " Yeah."  
  
" 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!"  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
LOL, it's over. Who liked it? I personally enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who sent me with the attacks. Gives out awards* ARIGATO! Please check out 'My Life as Three Souls'!!! Last thing. Should I make a sequel or something? I dunno. I try to make one if everyone wants one. So. For now.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
